Brought Together-Need OCs
by AniolkaKociak
Summary: A story about three wizards, from Death, Life, and Myth, as they fight for their school and their world. Rated teen for mild language and mild suggestive themes. Won't be nearly as bad as my Fable games. So no descriptive scenes. Mainly fantasy/adventure, but will have romance thrown around for the hell of things. Three OC's. In need of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of my new story, Brought Together. Features OC's.

* * *

She was new and it showed. Wondering around the courtyard was not really helping her goal of blending in. Her face showed a puzzled look as she read each of the signs on the buildings.  
"Where is it?" she muttered to herself.  
He grinned at her incompetence. She should know better than to act innocent in front of his school. He appeared behind her.  
"Looking for something?" he asked.  
She jumped and turned around. He didn't hide his amusement.  
"Oh, yes," she answered. "I'm looking for the School of Myth. Do you know where it is?"  
"Of course I do," he said, getting closer to her. "But why should I tell you? I don't even know you."  
She stared blankly at him. She had never come across someone like him in her life. He chuckled and held out his hand.  
"The name's Reed Shadowsong," he said.  
She looked at his hand.  
"Iridian Starthief," she introduced herself.  
Iridian shook his hand.  
"So Iridian," Reed said, grasping her hand and pulling her closer to him. "What will you do for me if I answer your question?"  
"Huh?" she was genuinely confused.  
He chuckled.  
"I think a trade is in order," he said.  
He could hear her gulp as his hand wrapped around her wrist.  
"I'll tell you where the school is in trade for a favor later," he said.  
Iridian pulled her wrist from his grasp.  
"No thank-you," she refused.  
She was about to turn around when a beast appeared behind her. The banshee stared at Iridian, waiting for her to make her move.  
"Now, are you going to take up my offer or will I just have to duel you?" he asked.  
Iridian hadn't gotten her wand yet. Professor Drake was supposed to give it to her when she arrived at the School of Myth.  
"I can't duel, I don't have my wand," she said.  
"Than I suggest to take up my offer," he grinned.  
She glared at him and then worriedly looked at the beast. She then hung her head in reply.  
"Fine," she muttered.  
Reed cast the beast away.  
"Very good," he said, taking her hand in his. "This way then."  
He began to lead her through a group of students. She had passed a lot of these students before, she realized. They had pushed her around so much, she had lost her sense of direction. But now that she was with Reed, they all moved out of the way. No of them dared touch the couple, let alone look at them.  
"That poor girl," whispered one. "She's being forced to hold hands with that Death wizard."  
"Her life was probably threatened though to make her hold hands with Shadowsong," another whispered.  
They were right though. Her life was threatened. She now regretted even walking past Reed Shadowsong.  
"Here you go," he said, stopping in front of a building.  
On the building was an insignia of a pyramid with an eye on it. That was the insignia of the School of Myth. Iridian was embarrassed. She had passed this building three times without noticing it.  
"Thanks," she said, struggling for Reed to release her hand.  
But before she could, he whispered in her ear, "I'll collect my favor later."  
And with that, he released her hand and walked away. She just stared at him.  
"Wonder what sin you committed in a past life to have to deal with Reed Shadowsong in this one?"  
Iridian turned around. There are the door to the school was Caleb Frostweaver. Iridian face lit up at the sight of her friend.  
"Caleb!" she called out, grinning. "Why are you here?"  
Caleb and Iridian had been friends since children. She had learned he was also coming to the school, but was sad to learn that he wasn't in her school of magic. He was an Life wizard.  
"I thought about surprising you, but I was just about to leave," he said, walking down to his friend. "Did you get lost?"  
Iridian nodded. She was embarrassed that her friend, a Fire wizard, even knew where the Myth school was.  
"It's okay, I got here a couple days before you, so I have had time to explore," he said.  
Caleb looked in the direction that Reed walked off in.  
"Why were you with that Death wizard?" he asked, suddenly serious.  
"Oh, Reed? He was showing me the way. I was lost," Iridian answered.  
"Well, he didn't have to hold your hand," he muttered.  
Iridian looked confused at Caleb's remark.

After receiving her wand and a few spells from Professor Drake, Iridian went to her room with Caleb.  
"Pretty basic for now," he said upon entering her bland room. "I'll help you decorate it later. You're probably tired."  
Iridian shook her head.  
"Not really," she answered. "I was actually hoping to do a little exploring."  
"Well ok-" Caleb started before being interrupted by the room's door suddenly opening.  
In came Reed.  
"What are you doing here?" snarled Caleb.  
"Calm down, Frostbite," said Reed sarcastically. He smirked at Iridian. "I have just come to collect my favor."  
He grabbed for Iridian's hand.  
"Don't touch her!" snapped the other boy, blocking Iridian.  
"Get out of my way," said Reed. "Iridian agreed to one favor if I showed her were the school was. I showered her her way and now have come to collect my favor."  
"I only agreed after you threatened me," mumbled Iridian.  
Caleb snarled at Reed. Reed shrugged and managed to grabbed Iridian.  
"Don't worry, Frostbite. I'll have her back by morning," he chuckled, pulling Iridian out the door.  
Before Caleb could even blink, Reed and Iridian were gone.  
"Dammit!" cursed the boy.

"What's the favor?" asked Iridian, pulling her hand away from Reed.  
"Huh?"  
This time Reed was the confused one. A nice change.  
"What's this favor you want me to do?" she repeated her question.  
"Oh, yeah," he said. "A date."  
"What?" Iridian almost shouted.  
She quieted down when people started to look. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Especially if that attention saw that she and Reed were on a date.  
"No way!" snapped Iridian.  
"Okay, maybe than something more personal," he said, motioning toward her shirt buttons.  
"Hell no to that, too!" she snapped, swatting away his hand.  
He chuckled and grabbed her hand again.  
"Than a date it is," he said. "You'll love my company."  
He began to pull her towards the town below.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Iridian thought.


	2. In need of some OCs-Temporary

I would like to get some OCs for this story also while I try to think of some new chapters for my stories. If you read this, please submit an OC using this form.

P.S. Once I get enough OCs, I will delete this "chapter".

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

School:

Appearance: (Please include physical appearance (hair, eyes, scars, birthmarks) and clothing.)

Personality:

Brief history: (Life before arriving at the school. What was the first day like?)

Anything else?


End file.
